


Bowielock video - Underground (Johnlock)

by IamJohnLocked4avclub (IamJohnLocked4life)



Series: The David Bowie Chronicles [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, But I guess you've been warned!, David Bowie - Freeform, Fanvids, Johnlock Angst, Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, Major Character death?, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, bowielock, it's kind of cheesy so I don't know if it counts..., tdbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4avclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY JOHNLOCKTOBER!!!<br/>Some more Bowielock for you ♥</p><p>Part 2 of The David Bowie Chronicles fanvid series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowielock video - Underground (Johnlock)

**Author's Note:**

> Best viewed on fullscreen in HD *^_^*

[Bowielock - ](http://youtu.be/zztjVWEPd-A) _[Underground](http://youtu.be/zztjVWEPd-A) _ (Sherlock/John)

Warning: it ends kind of angsty! I imagine this is an AU where Sherlock actually gets sent away for his “undercover assignment” in Eastern Europe, and as Mycroft feared, within six months… (T_T)  ~~Why is Mycroft always right?!!~~

Also, the AU is set in the 80s. With amazingly cheesy background music. The beginning makes me think of Top Gun, haha! Honestly, I don’t know if this is tragic or cracktastic at the end, given the sparkling synth. Ah, the beauty of bowielock! 

_( ♥#TDBC♥)_

Follow me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/)


End file.
